A Pirates Life For Me!
by Ninjacookie208
Summary: Daniel, An orphaned fisherboy must seek out his long lost parents and finds himself mixed up in a life of Piracy, Friendship, Adventure, and danger from the armada and what lurks in the deep..
1. Chapter 1

**yoooooo to learn more about this story and updates visit my bio guys!**

 **Chapter 1- Captured**

I awoke to the blasting of a loud horn that could only have come from yet another ship docking at the port which seems to have become an alarm for me

Another day in scrimshaw

I looked around my ship cabin, the wooden floors and walls which creaked with the slightest touch were illuminated by the sunshine peering through the single window opposite from my bed.

Home sweet home.

I walked over to a mirror in the cabin to get ready for the day.

I looked at my features; orange unkempt hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin

a striking image of my father some would say

its been 9 years since I lost my parents. I was 7 years old when we were sailing to Marleybone to start a new life as a family away from pirating. I'm sure my parents only wanted to give up their life of adventure and plunder to protect me and ensure my safety.

"Daniel!" the harsh raspy voice bellowed from the docks

looking out my window I could see Mr. Lew, the wharf rat who took me in, standing on the dock with 2 fishing nets in each arm

"It's Wednesday, gotta restock or we wont have nothin' to sell" Apart from raising me Mr Lew also employs me at the local fishing stand where I've been working since.

Putting on my light blue Marleybonian styled coat passed down to me from my father right before we left skull island

he said if we were to start a new life that we'd have to also start dressing the part of the bourgeois in able to fit in and raise our social status

along with the coat was the captains cap and boots both blue with a yellow trim like the coat.

Looking at myself in the mirror once more I was reminded of my dad again.

Is this the life my parents would have wanted for me? A poor, lonely fisher boy living in an old run-down ship cabin?

"WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, ARE YOU GONNA LET ME BOARD OR WHAT?" Mr Lew's voice boomed once more

"Coming!"

…

" 'Ere we go!" Mr Lew pulled in yet another large catch of skyfish from the skyway

"This should be enough to last us for the week" he tossed the fish to the side as I steered the ship safely into a windlane

"Are we headed back home then?" I shouted back ready to get this over with and activate the ships windstone

"Not quite yet, we have some business to tend to out in skull island, set course!"

Skull Island? The land of pirates, where my parents are from. I hadnt been to skull island since I was 7

Steering the ship in the direction of skull island skyway I shouted back at Lew

"Why skull island?"

"Cap'n Avery 'requests our most desirable audience' HA can ye believe it?" he said looking out at the skyway

Captain Avery! My parents were once part of his crew!

I reached into my backpack and activated the windstone

…

The ship was at top speed and I could see the giant skull mountain in the horizon

we were almost there

"Get down!" Before I could make sense of what Mr Lew could possibly be shouting about now a large crash and boom could be heard along with an impact in the ship

cannon fire.

I looked where the cannon had come from and saw an armada galleon preparing to board

the ship was bombarded with more and more cannon fire until it could nearly take no more

one more cannon ball and we'd sink, however, the fire stopped and the ship boarded

a fleet of armada soldiers come flooding onto the ship surrounding Mr Lew and then surrounding me

"Halt! You are within notorious pirate skyways you shall face judgment for the crime of piracy!

… **...**

 **End Ch-1**

 **Flashback:**

My mom had been telling me a story of one of her first adventures with Captain Avery on his crew while my dad was steering the ship, my mother was a witch doctor while my father was a swashbuckler.

"And so I hurled a spell right in that cutthroats face knocking him right out" my moms jet black hair blew in the wind as we sailed the skyway looking at me with her deep red eyes

"Wow! What kind of spell was it mommy?" I asked looking up at her in awe

"ah well you see it was a spell Madame Vadima taught me called Jobus rou-" she paused and looked ahead with a face of terror. A face ill never forget.

"Daniel, please wait here I uh.. need to have a word with your father" she quickly got up and walked out of the cabin with a haste

after about 5 minutes of waiting I decided to see what had happened

I reached the deck and overheard my parents near the pilots area of the ship

"Are you sure?" I could hear my dad

"yes! I'm telling you I can sense it drawing nearer every second" my mother argued with more fear in her voice

"Sylvia I'm sure its just the stress of moving this skyway has been clear since we were born" I could tell even my father was nervous

"Joshua I'm telling you-" just then the ship came to sudden halt sending me flying forward against a barrel

"It's here!" my mother shouted as multiple large tentacles emerged from underneath the ship

"quickly Sylvia your staff!" my father commanded grabbing hold of his knives running towards the front of the ship

my mom ran into the ship

being 7 I had no experience in battle nor did I even know what pirate class I belonged to, so I hid within the empty barrel

I watched as the tentacles came flying towards my dad but he managed to dodge each strike and greet them with a stab

another tentacle had snuck behind the ship and managed to catch my dad off guard throwing off his balance and causing him to trip

seeing the opportunity, the tentacles went in for a strike

they were stopped by a group of skeleton soldiers clearly under my mothers control

she appeared out from within the ship surrounded by 3 other of her skeletal minions

"Kraken, reveal yourself!" she cast a mighty spell causing the giant squid to arise from the depths revealing the head of the monster

I looked back to where my father was but he had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Escape! The clutches of the armada!**

"PLEASE YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE IM NOT A PIRATE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to no avail

My cell was empty with nothing but a window and a bed.

The clockworks took us on their ship and into their cellars, I have no idea what they've done to Mr. Lew, but I do know the punishment of piracy by Armada law, death.

 _I have to get out of here_ I looked around for anything that could help my escape. I've spent plenty of time in cells being raised a beggar in the rough streets of scrimshaw. Unfortunately, There was nothing

"Damn this perfect ship!" hope was beginning to be the only thing keeping me going at this point

the sound of machinery running the ship was a constant ear sore drowning out any focus I had in me

I could then here the clinking of a clockwork coming near my cell

now was my chance.

The clockwork, tall in figure with the empty glare from nothing but its mask approached my cell door with a sparkshooter held across its mechanical chest where there was no heart, instead a bunch of nuts and bolts

"Hey!" I shouted for its attention

it stopped in its tracks and rhythmically turned to face me

"Quiet prisoner! You are under arrest for the crime of piracy" it spoke with separation and emphasis on each word just like a robot.

"yeah, yeah I got that but I really need to pee!" I grasped my groin region to indicate an emergency

"any chance I could use your bathrooms?" I asked hoping the cold machine would budge

"Armada ships have no need for restrooms, human"

Crap! How could I forget these things aren't living

"well maybe I can use that bucket over there?" I pointed to a large metal bucket at the end of the jail hall far too heavy for a single clockwork to carry

"Very well, any attempt of escape will result in immediate extermination" the clockwork reached behind itself for a key and unlocked my cell to open the large steel door.

The clockwork then pointed its large rifle at me and motioned for me to walk

I walked over to the bucket planning out my every move

The only problem is I had no plan.

I was completely helpless, my back is turned, clockworks are known for their exceptional aim so there's no point in trying to run unless I want to die, my hands are bound so id be no use in a fight.

I was now hopeless.

 **BANG**

The ship had jolted from an explosion causing the clockwork to fall and drop his rifle

noticing the opportunity I quickly dived for the rifle and held it at the clockwork now back on its feet

"Halt! You are under arrest for the crime of pir-" I pulled the trigger silencing the machine causing it it fly back and become dysfunctional

"go to hell"

I need to find Mr Lew

I ran up and down the ships halls looking into every cell but couldn't find a trace

maybe he escaped?

 **BANG BANG BANG**

The explosions continued from above the ship which sounded like more cannon fire along with several footsteps

 **BOOM**

another explosion down the hall left a large hole in the ship

outside directly across the ship was another galleon, its flag a skull and crossbones

Pirates.

The ship began sailing towards the clockwork galleon ready to board I noticed as it got closer that it seemed run down and old much like our skiff which was now presumably sunken.

I heard several footsteps around the ship and it was impossible to tell where they were coming from with all the commotion outside so I had to be careful

I hastily ran down corridor after corridor looking for a way out

"you! You escaped?" an unfamiliar voice called from a few cells down

"please let me out!" the voice was that of a girl who was now sounding desperate

I went over to her cell to see the girl with scarlet red hair, deep black eyes, a pointed nose, olive skin, and freckles staring back at me who also seemed to have some muscle

"how do I get you out?" I had left the keys a few corridors down and I wasn't sure if I could remember my way back

"There! My ax! Bring me my ax!" she pointed to a double sided battle axe at the opposite wall of the corridor which had a shaft long enough for a staff

I went over to the ax and grabbed the handle and began to lift

the thing must have weighed a ton! How did she expect to ever use this?

I managed to haul the thing over to the girl in her cell

"thanks!" she reached out of her cell with one arm and hoisted and twirled the ax giving it enough momentum to strike the cell bars and snap them in two with little to no effort at all

"how the-"

"come on lets move!" she grabbed my arm and began running down the halls

we eventually found the iron door to the top of the ship

the girl grabbed the door handle and yanked

"its locked"

I looked around for another way out or something we could use

"grrraaaahhh!" the girl had completely thrown herself at the iron door and the lock budged causing the door to swing open

who is this girl? What is she?

…

outside the ship was complete chaos.

Clockworks were lined up and firing across the deck where multiple pirates had boarded and were storming the ship

"should we help them?" I asked the girl crouched beside me hiding behind a few crates

"if it means getting to crush some clockworks, im all for it" she stood straight up and took a few steps back

she clutched her ax and began to aim towards the line of clockworks forming up completely oblivious of whats to come

she launched her ax in a spiral towards them completely taking out the whole line one by one slicing through the machinery like butter until it hit the wall and stuck

"Ha! Got 'em." she dusted off her hands

"Very impressive, Ms Armstrong" a devious voice appeared from behind us undetected

we turned to find one of the armada leaders.

Decon

the girl gasped and immediately threw a punch

decon dodged it pulled out his flintlock held it to her gut and pulled the trigger sending her flying across the deck as sparks flew

"tsk tsk tsk Reckless Rebecca Armstrong, always living up to your name aren't you? Did you really think a measly attack like that would have any effect on me? You didnt even have your weapon" he withdrew his weapon

"and you, Daniel Nightingale, son of the most esteemed pirates throughout the spiral and not even a simple sword to defend yourself with? Pitiful."

"N-Nightingale?" rebeccas faint voice was heard behind me clearly out of breath and in pain

how does this thing know me

"to think that the two pirates who came to defeat countless aramada officers brought up such a useless excuse of a son, guess smuggling and stealing really was the only thing they were good at."

my blood began to boil. What could this machine possibly know about my parents!

"That and abandoning their child" the machine let out a most sinister laugh taunting me

"shut up!" I began running towards the clockwork without thinking my only intent was to stop its mockery

my outburst was met with a backhand stopping me dead in my tracks

"Sigh, you humans really are such fragile beings" I felt the hard metal of his flintlock against my chest

"why not end the bloodline here eh? Join your parents at the bottom of the skyway" the clockwork, stood tall, gun pointed right to my heart clicked his flintlock ready to fire

I was ready to die.

 **SNAP. CLANK**

an ax ran through Decons arm separating it form his body

I looked behind me to see Rebecca had thrown it with what little strength she had left still hunched over clutching her wound and breathing heavily

"Never. Underestimate. A buccaneer!" she panted and grinned

"You insolent child!" Decon went for his gun

Rebecca sprinted towards him and before he could reach it she drop kicked him straight in the chest sending him flying back into the ships cabin

she slammed the door shut and used her ax to block the doors handle shut locking him in

"Lets. go." she began limping towards the pirate ship

I closely followed

…

"That be the lost 'o them boys yaaaar!" the boisterous red coated pirate with a long unkempt beard an eyepatch and a peg leg stood over dozens of fallen armada troops

wow. Who knew the stereotypes were true

"yes although we still have not retrieved what we came for, no?" a monquistian monkey in elegant marleybonian attire with the accent of a frenchman stood beside the pirate

"I'm. Right. Agh" Rebecca called out but fell to the floor in pain

"Quick lads tend to her wounds!" one male pirate with jet black hair and purple eyes and tanned skin and another female pirate with brown hair braided in dreadlocks deep red eyes and dark brown skin went over to rebecca in aid

"Rebecca! What happened" the boy called out

"Twas da workins of da clockwork Decon. I an I sense him presence" the girl spoke

"In that case we'd best hightail our way out of here lads, grab rebecca and the boy and lets be on our way

 **ahhh this chapter took forever to write and I might as well publish it since its pretty long hopefully someone reads these im pretty much doing this for fun. Shoutout to my one follower! New chapter soon (sorry if I dont follow this with a flashback)**

 **End Ch-2**

 **Flashback**

"Please sir, may I have some food?" I looked up at the tall wharfrat in front of me hoping he'd give me something to eat. I hadn't eaten in 2 days

"whats a young boy like you doing wondering the streets alone? Where are your parents" he bent down next to me

"i lost my mommy and daddy" tears began to fill my eyes

it had been a month since the incident at sea

"now now don't cry little fella" he handed me a loaf of bread

"here, why don't you come with me ill watch over you till you find your parents" I wiped my tears and took the bread

"thank you mister uh?" I never got his name

"Call me Mr. Lew" he led me to his ship

"My names Daniel" I said to him as we walked down the street

"Well Daniel, we'll wait as long as it takes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Reunited, The Fury Of The Order**

"She's out cold, we need a healer." the purple eyed boy from earlier was sitting beside Rebecca who had been moved to the bed in one of the ships cabin

I could tell he cared deeply for her, you could clearly hear the concern in his voice

the room was clearly Rebeccas. The red covers of her bed, the buccaneer banner over it, the slash marks all around her walls, the practice dummys beaten to a pulp, and the other banner of a blue rose which contrasted the rest of the room opposite of her bed gave it away

I wonder what the rose was for

"unless ye be a privateer, I suggest not worryin' bout it, all your negativity be givin off bad mojo" the dark skinned girl with red eyes was next to the door leaning against the wall arms crossed looking over rebecca

even though she seemed calm I could tell she was also worried

"how am I not supposed to worry!" the boy grasped rebeccas hand

"Rebecca, my love! Come back to me!" he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips

"now ye done it" I heard the girl speak

Rebeccas face turned almost as red as her room

the boy pulled away and looked in awe to see rebecca awake

"Rebecca! My lo- gaaaaaaaah" before he could finish rebecca punched him right across the room

"KEVIN YOU BASTARD I OUGHTTA THOW YOU OVERBOARD" Rebecca was sitting up as ferocious as ever while kevin lay on the ground in a daze

Rebecca grunted and clasped her wound where deacon had shot her

"Easy now Beck, da wound is still healin" the other girl came to rebeccas side and laid her back down

"Alura? Does that mean-"

"Yes, you be safe now on da rose" Alura spoke softly

"Gee Rebecca that hurt learn to keep your hands to yourself" kevin got back up and dusted himself off

"WELL ARENT YOU THE ONE TO TALK" Rebeccas voice boomed

her gaze met mine

"Oh its you." all three were now focused on me. I could feel the tension and awkwardness in the room begin to rise.

Who are these people? Why did they bring me on their ship and what do they want with me?

"so whos this guy?" the boy said suggestively looking me up and down

"You wont believe it he's-"

"Daniel Nightingale, of da Nightingale pirates." Alura cut her off

we all stared at Alura whos gaze was still focused on me

"what? I could sense it."

"So he's the one we were sent to rescue huh? Hey hes kinda cute" kevin said shoving at Rebecca

I was caught off guard and felt the blood rushing to my face

"That's right I swing both ways fisher boy" he winked and sneered

Rebeccas face was bright red again, and yet again kevin was sent flying across the room

…

"Ah good yer awake I just came to tell ye we'll be arriving at Skull Island shortly" the red coated long bearded peg legged pirate who I now come to know as boochbeard had opened the door

"As soon as we dock we'll have Rebecca taken to the commodore and Daniel here to meet Avery"

Captain Avery, me and Mr. Lew were supposed to meet him on business. Maybe he'll have some answers for me

"Excuse me" I uttered out to boochbeard

"Aye lad?" he peered at me with his one eye and stroked his long white beard

"Please, I must know when your crew searched the ship, did they happen to find a wharf rat on board? He's dear to me and I have no clue what happened to him after the clockworks separated us" my voice cracked and raised as I tried to hold in all the emotions swarming me from the day. so much had happened in such little time

I could see the look of confusion spread throughout the room as each of the pirates shared glances

"I an I not sense da presence of another living soul aside your own on that armada ship" Alura, who i've come to guess is a witchdoctor, said breaking the heavy silence of the room

My heart sank and the lump in my throat grew thicker

I'm certain the clockworks brought Mr. Lew on the ship with me and if I was the only _living_ soul on the ship then I could only guess the monsters had killed him while I was locked away in the cells

"Perhaps we'll cross paths with your friend along the way young pirate" Boochbeard had put on hand on my shoulder as if to comfort and ease my unrest

"I'm not a pirate" I said snapping out of my own thoughts

"Ye coulda fooled me"

The cabin door was again opened this time slammed open by another pirate, a girl, with snow white hair and sky blue eyes dressed in royal blue navy uniform and decorated with many different badges. From her looks she's clearly an officer with the Marleybonian Navy, what she was doing on a ship riddled with pirates escaped me

strapped to her back was a rifle with a scope. The barrel spiraled throughout the upper and rear hand guard and the stock had the same blue rose emblem hanging in rebeccas room

"Captain boochbeard, sir, we are approaching skull island docks and will be ready to dock within minutes" she stood prominently at attention stiff and still

"Ah Amanda, thank ye I will be up on the deck you stay here and meet our newest member of the crew here" he patted my back roughly to where it nearly knocked me over

 _crew? Member?_

Before another word could be said Boochbeard was out and shut the door behind him

the room was once again silent and once again all eyes were on me

"HIM?" the disgust in Amanda's voice was as clear as day

"I an I knew da captain be plottin sumtin from da beginnin of dis rescue mission" alura grinned

"Well duh why do you think I allowed myself to get captured anyways? I went through allot of trouble to find him" Rebecca added still sitting up in her bed

"Well it'll be nice to have another guy on the team" kevin leaned his arm over my shoulder

"Ugh! I should have stayed with the navy" Amanda began pacing

"Hey so whats that supposed to mean huh we aren't good enough for ya?" rebecca began shouting

"tis da best we can do in our current situation Amanda girlie" alura went to appease

"Amanda's just jealous all my attention isnt on her anymore" kevin pouted as to mock amandas misery

Amanda drew her rifle and aimed at kevin through the scope

Kevin drew his two daggers from behind his back

"HEY!" rebecca grabbed a large war hammer from underneath her bed and held it firmly

"if you two trash my room again so help me god!"

Alura summoned her staff with a poof of whispy black smoke

Everyone stood weapons drawn ready to attack. I could only sit back and watch as the 4 stood still as day. I held my breath hoping they woudn't completely destroy the ship. I stood completely still knowing any sudden movement would trigger an attack

"welcome to the team" kevin laughed hysterically and withdrew his knives back into their holders

Amanda scoffed and put her rifle back on her back

"I guess it _would_ be an effort to defeat all three of you" she crossed her arms and held her nose in the air

I felt welcomed already.

"Well allow us to introduce ourselves" on cue the 4 moved into formation to make a line

"I am Noble Amanda Deveroux, the best musketeer to ever humble these skyways." she bowed "I hail from the marleybone aristocracy and was the first of boochbeards crew to join." amanda stepped off to her right allowing the next person in line

"I an I be the Witchdoctor, Mystic Alura Crafton" Alura spread her arms and began to levitate along with her snake headed staff "I be from a dark land known as darkmoor and I be the niece to me auntie Vadima, I also be the second of the crew to join" Alura hovered back down and stepped off to her left to allow the next

"You already know me, the names Reckless Rebecca Armstrong, Buccaneer by heart I was raised in skull island where I learned to fight and trained to become the strongest girl in the spiral" she clenched her fist and punched her palm and stepped off to the right

"Well hey there!" Kevin winked "I'm Sneaky Kevin De Bouff, I was born in Valencia, but was forced to flee when the Armada took over. There it was natural for me to learn the art of fencing making me a swashbuckler, I was the last to join the crew" he stepped to his left

"We are The Order Of The Blue Rose" they spoke in unison as if this had been rehearsed

that must be what the blue rose banner was for

"You people are insane" I laughed

Each of them smiled. For the first time in what seemed to be ages there was relief in the room.

 **End-Ch3**

 **Flashback**

I looked all over for where my father could have gone but could find no trace. Had the tentacles gotten him?

"Daniel!" a hissed whisper surprised me from behind

I turned to see who it was and was relieved to see my dad

"you need to hide! Me and your mother will take care of this okay? Go over to that life boat and hide for me little guy, yeah?" he pointed to the raft which we kept on deck in case of the ship sinking

all I could do was nod and run

when I got to the boat I looked back and saw my dad was gone again

my mother had been holding off the giant squid but I could see the beads of sweat riddling her forehead as she hurled spell after spell towards the beast

she had been using an enormous amount of magic energy to fight the squid and maintain her skeletal army all at once

the stormy clouds surrounded our ship and the skyways were rougher than ever

3 more tentacles appeared from the deep and shot straight for my mom

before they could reach her my dad reappeared slashing the tentacles in half with his fencing sword

"I see you brought the Excalibur on board" my mom mocked as she fought more tentacles and summoned more skeletons

"Yeah, well turns out we did need it after all" my dad argued sending multiple throwing knives at the squids head one of which struck the squid right in the left eye causing the monster to squeal and withdraw from the ship back into the deep

my parents both panting began to relax as they had won the battle

"Daniel, is he okay" my mom asked in short breaths

"hes... fine... hiding" my dad said keeled over

"We're getting too old for this Joshua" my mom said as my dad laughed laying on the deck next to my mom

"well retirement's just 2 storm gates away, dear" she said stroking his hair softly

"you said it" they laid completely at ease

The ship was then snapped in two by the same squid who was back for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Choice.**

"We're here mateys! Alura and Kevin ye two take Danny boy here to see Cap'n Avery, Amanda and I will take Good ol' Rebecca here to the Commodore"

The ship had docked in the port of skull island with various other styled ships from the wild wild western style of cool ranch to the elegant austere style of Marleybone, the same could be said with the people of skull island

As Alura and Kevin walked me to Avery's office they explained what each area was as if I was a tourist and they were my tour guides. However I didn't need a tour as I lived here with my parents when I was little but I didn't want to interfere as they seemed to enjoy it.

"Here we are!" Kevin spread his arms to gesture to the building I knew as captain Avery's home.

It seemed to have aged quite a bit as the once pure white walls of the building were now a stained sandy tan and the corners of the building were starting to grow mold along with vines

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get you your pirate class!" Kevin bolted through the double wooden doors and disappeared into the building

"My what.." A pirate class? I never even intended on ever being a pirate after what happened to my parents, but if it meant I could fend for myself and find out what happened to Mr. Lew then i'm all for it.

"Let us be on our way den since ye made yer mind clear of it" Alura said as if she could read my mind. Could she?

Walking into Averys house was just like getting to skull island. Diversity. The room was decorated with various styles of furniture and decor from all corners of the spiral

In the very back center of the room was a large desk, beside it a tall lanky pirate whos head hair was brown but facial hair a snowy white. He was wearing a long blue over coat and equipped with a buckler. On his shoulder was a Parrot. His very presence just screamed pirate.

"Ah Daniel, it's so good to see you again I remember when you were just a baby." he said

"We've met?" I asked dumbfounded. Of course we've met my mother and father were only the first mates of his pirating crew

"I suppose you wouldn't remember being an infant and all, anyways enough with the reminiscing lets get down to business" he walked back behind his deck and took a seat

Alura and Kevin followed and sat in two of the three chairs across his desk leaving the middle one for me.

"As expected the Order Of The Rose here has rescued you from an Armada ship, recruited you, and brought you here to me to assign your pirate class" he began digging through droors in his desk shuffling through various papers and other items which could be assumed to be 'Borrowed'

 _As Expected?_

"Now ill just need you to-" he pulled out a document with my name on it and the five pirate classes listed below for me to circle and sign Witchdoctor, Buccaneer, Swashbuckler, Muskateer, and Privateer.

"Captain Avery!" The harsh and booming voice of Amanda followed the open slamming of a door.

As we all were caught off guard we stared back to see her walking towards us in a fast and furious pace with an even meaner look on her face

"Sir!" she stopped just behind my seat

"Pardon my interruption but the Commodore seems nowhere to be found and Rebecca is in critical condition" Amanda again was stood in stiff attention hands behind her back, chest popped out, chin up, feet together, eyes forward.

"Ah Amanda what a... Delight, Well if that's the case bring her here." he seemed the least bit concerned and returned to the paperwork

"Y-yes sir..." Amanda's voice trailed off. She snapped back into her normal self and quickly left the room

"now where were we" he pushed the paper towards me

"What about Rebecca?" I rudly interrupted

"Well seeing as there is no Commodore and an abundance of Privateers on the island at the moment she will just have to wait now SIGN. THE. PAPERS" he practically shoved the papers in my face now

I could feel Alura and Kevin Tense up next to me as if they were afraid of Avery.

I snatched the paper grabbed the ink and quill on the desk and very abruptly circled Privateer as well as signing _Friendly Daniel Nightingale_ .

The door again slammed open this time Amanda was carrying Rebecca along with other pirates of BoochBeards crew

"Oh... my goodness" Avery's face turned pale as a look of dread formed on his face

"Rebecca!" Kevin and Alura yelled in unison and ran to help

Rebecca lay pale, cold, and still. She had lost conciseness.

She looked...

Dead.

 **End-Ch4**

 **AN**

 **I'm sorry I haven't published in a while. I'm going through a tough time right now and feel no sense of creativity lately I promise i'm getting better and will try to upload more. Bi-weekly even. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Flashback (Rebecca's POV)**

"You Freak!" my face was greeted with another fist

I was just playing around in the sand when the group of other little girls came

"Red hair is evil!"

"You're the devil!"

"No wonder you killed your parents"

the group of girls had formed a circle around me and pushed me around and around

Tears flooded my eyes and my face felt numb

"Hey!" a deep raspy voice called from the distance causing the girls to stop

"Its a shaaark!" the girls squealed and ran away

It really was a shark. He was huge and towered over me and I was terrified

"P- Please don't eat me mister shark.." I sobbed and sobbed

The shark brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"hmm.. such a weak and pathetic thing." he examined me

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to fight in a place like this?!" his voice boomed again

"my parents were killed by the metal men.."

"Is that so..." he put his hand to his chin and thought

"then I guess ill teach you how to fight myself" he held out his hand for me to grab and pulled me to my feet

"but i'm just a little girl"

"and I was just a little fish, don't ever let anyone tell you that you cant do or be something because as long as you work for it, you can do or be it. GOT IT!"

I wiped away my tears and stopped crying

"Got it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Welcome to the Order. Ambush!**

"She needs Immediate attention," Amanda demanded while tending to Rebecca

I noticed her breathing was very faint

"How? There aren't any privateers on the island, and fisher boy doesn't even have a weapon yet" Kevin was beside Rebecca too practically in tears

His words felt like a stab to the gut. I felt useless, like dead weight. I couldn't help Rebecca no matter how much I tried.

"Madame Vadima might know what ta do, I an I know da extent of her magic more den anyone," Alura said

Just as she finished a Woman who wore the same style clothes and had the same skin tone as Alura entered the room

"Speak of da devil herself, Auntie Vadima I an I guess ye sense me" Alura stood and hugged Vadima

"No child I'm afraid not I sense a more... powerful presence enter skull island" Vadima glared at me

"Please we need your help Rebecca is badly injured" Kevin begged at Vadimas feet

Vadima looked over Rebecca and moved towards her

"Lay her down please, Alura join me" she kneeled down next to Rebecca along with alura and both moved their hands over the wounds but never touching them.

"ah, yes I sense bad mojo in the air, I can even sense papa legba nearby" Vadima spoke with her eyes closed

"The only magic I know that can help is from the monks in Mooshu dear" Vadima stood again

"That's impossible, we'll never make It in time.." Amanda scolded

"Alura.." Vadima gave her her a serious look

"I understand" on cue Alura slapped both palms together and began rubbing them together.

Smoke began emerging from her hands and a metallic figure began to materialize as she separated her hands forming a monk's staff that circled at the top with 3 golden rings attached

"Open! Gate of da blessed cow!"

Alura set the staff alongside Rebecca

"Let us begin the teleportation spell" Vadima joined hands with Alura creating an oval with their joined arms

They hissed incantations from their lips like snakes and their bodies swayed becoming more and more intense as the spell continued

The staff Alura placed beside Rebecca hovered over and began to twirl faster and faster

When the twirl seemed to reach a max speed Vadima and Alura opened their eyes which glowed a deep smoky light green

In unison as if to share one voice they spoke

"Spirits of the spiral and of mooshu we call upon you!" they raised their arms towards the still twirling staff

"Rip the fabric of time and space we seek a more desired place, rip the fabric of time and space we seek a more desired place" they continued the rhyme over and over becoming more and more out of unison and louder with each repetition

"RIPTHEFABRICOFTIMEANDSPACEWESEEKAMOREDESIREDPLACE" they threw both their heads back and a large crack that pierced the ears echoed throughout as a flash of light came from the staff and a swirling portal opened

The two witchdoctors seemed calmer now as they returned to a more normal state

however just as Vadima was brushing herself off Alura fell to the ground

Before she could fall Kevin swooped in a caught her.

"Poor girl, a most powerful spell indeed with just two witchdoctors, do not worry she just needs some rest" as Vadima spoke the portal raged on

"Well, now what? Does that lead to mooshu?" Kevin asked still dumbfounded by the raging portal that glowed a neon black

"Indeed someone will need to take Rebecca to the other side" Vadima looked around the room for volunteers

"I'll do it" Amanda had stepped forward.

"I'm the only one of us who's been to mooshu before I can handle it" she clenched her fist and glared at the ominous portal

"Alone? Are you insane! there are ninja pigs, you'll never make it" Kevin argued

"What other choice do we have, Kevin she doesn't have much time left" Amanda's voice grew louder and more panicked

"Why don't we all go?" I added hoping to calm the two

"Fine! Daniel and Kevin, grab Alura and Rebecca. I'll guard us while we make our way to the monks." Amanda grabbed her Rifle without haste.

"Not without a weapon you don't!" Avery stood with a long sword. I turned around, perceiving the long, slim figure. He walked over to me, took the sword out of the scabbard with a slight budge and held it out for me to grab, holding what seemed to be an object so pure in its form as it gleamed the abundant light in the room, and possessed a figure that stood almost alongside the tall Avery, as if it were calling my name.

I noticed the grip was spiraled with rose stem designs riddled in thorns. The cross guard was butter gold, and the rain guard was a royal blue rose which had the blade protruded out of it.

I reached for the grip but hesitated.

I have never had a weapon before. I never intended on fighting.

"I suppose the time has come, this is a replica of your father's first sword, know that this is an extension of yourself. All that you decide to do will come at your expense, whether your actions do good or evil. Furthermore, you must embrace this object, or better put-comrade, as it will remain loyal to you. It will be your new Rose weapon. Use it wisely." He placed the sword in my hands as well as the scabbard.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." Amanda dashed through the portal, obliging her legs to walk forward as she nearly gave into the uncertainty and fear she was feeling.

...

The dirt path was dry and made our steps immensely noticeable as everything was silent. The wind rustled the trees, and something seemed to move within the Goji berries, but a lack of time kept the lot of them preoccupied, ready to defy death and fight to the last breath.

"Stay close." Amanda hissed as she led the way with her rifle pointed at the trees while she looked through the scope with an eye closed,

I was carrying Alura as she was still passed out from exhaustion and she struggled to breathe.

"A-Auntie don't leave.." Alura muttered while unconscious. It seemed that she was plunged within her dreams, oblivious to their conflict, as she moved her arms to her sides like a baby, settling to a comfort position.

"Kevin, how's Rebecca doing?" Amanda again hissed, never taking a look away from her scope.

"Not so good... her breathing is beginning to slow down" the dread in his voice was more noticeable than ever now.

Amanda let out a sigh.

"Damn it, we'll have to-" My foot tripped over a wire which set off an explosive, and with a loud boom separated the four as lava-red fumes and tremendous force stuck us all, leaving us planted onto the floor.

My ears were ringing from the loud blast resulting from the explosion and thick dust filled my eyes. I no longer was carrying Alura and couldn't even see where the others were. I was overwhelmed.

Finally, the ringing faded.

I heard gunshots and the clashing of swords in the distance. Both from different areas

"Wha-" Alura's voice was to the right of me.

I limped over and found her sitting up, awake and fully conscious.

"Danny boy! What's going on? What happened?" Her eyes were wide and she looked around in the dust-filled air.

"I- I don't know I can't find the others!" The gunshots and swords still raged on.

Alura stood and took hold of my hand, grasping it tightly.

"With this spell, I join our light. End this fog and grant us sight." With her spell, the fog cleared to reveal a group of 5 ninja pigs in full out combat with Kevin and Amanda, while Rebecca lay behind

Kevin was up front battling two of the pigs with his two daggers

his body twist and turned dodging and striking at the pigs while they swung their swords

A pig managed to out its foot behind Kevin's leg tripping him

before Kevin could recover the 3 other pigs went flying towards him

"No, you don't!" Amanda loaded some sort of red crystal into the chamber of her rifle and shot

Out shot a glowing red object that left dust in its tracks

it hit a pig and exploded taking out all 3

"Thanks!" Kevin called out

"Look out you idiot!"

Kevin put his attention back on the pigs before him and dodged the sword aimed for his head as it stabbed abruptly into the ground

He rolled his body backward alongside Amanda

Amanda noticed me and Alura watching and her sky blue eyes met mine

"Daniel! take Rebecca to the tower we'll handle this!" Kevin shot back off into battle as Amanda provided cover fire

without thinking, I dashed towards Rebecca and picked her up

I again sprinted back to alura

"Come on follow me!" my legs were exhausted and with each step they felt heavier as we neared the tower

"Wait!" Alura called out panting

I stopped

"no need to work so hard" she panted and summoned another staff this time the shaft made of a dark wood and the head was that of a cobra with glowing red gems for eyes

She slammed the base of the staff into the ground and with a blink we stood in front of the tower

"You never cease to amaze me" Alura smiled back at me

We entered the tower and noticed it was no different from the outside. The circular room was a sanctuary of nature as it was filled with cherry blossom trees. their pink leaves complimented the green and silver of the mossy stones that were overrun by pure blue waterfalls

"Welcome travelers" a goat monk sat in the middle of the room with his legs crossed in meditation

"What brings you to mooshu?" his voice was slow and soothing

"Please help our friend, she's badly hurt!" I lay Rebecca before the monk

his eyes widened as he looked over the red head before him

"My what a passion this one has, the fire in her soul is an inferno indeed but it seems to be suffocating" he reached into the sleeve of his kimono

"apply this to the wound and give her this" he handed me a small bottle and a cup of tea.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Ugh, there's no use we can't land a hit on these guys!" Kevin grunted as he and Amanda were still fighting the same two ninja pigs

They were both growing tired and running out of energy but they noticed the ninja pigs seemed unphased

"Alright here's the plan" Amanda whispered as to not let the pigs hear them

Amanda whispered into Kevin's ear while they kept an eye on the pigs

"Got it?" she finished

"Yes" Kevin replied and with that Amanda sprinted towards the trees

The ninja pigs quickly sprung into action and tried to stop her but were stopped in their tracks by Kevin

"You'll have to get through me first!" he slashed at the pigs actually landing a hit on the two but not enough to take either of them out

Amanda disappeared into the trees

the ninja pigs then simultaneously went for Kevin. this time Kevin didn't dodge but rather blocked with both his daggers holding their swords back

The struggle for control continued until a gunshot came from directly behind Kevin

the bullet was a foot away before Kevin went into a back flip letting the bullet graze just inches from his face

A direct hit sent one of the two ninja pigs flying back defeated.

"heh great shot" Kevin whispered

while the remaining ninja pig was distracted he slowed his breathing erased his tracks and vanished as any swashbuckler assassin would

...

Amanda was in a steady jog towards the ivory tower now making sure she wasn't being followed.

She disarmed herself from her rifle and had it replaced on her back and was now armed with a dual spark shooting pistols

A rustle in the leaves alerted her

Without hesitation, Amanda opened fire in the direction of sound sending a barrage of powerful bullets into the tree line destroying everything in their tracks.

"Sigh, Kevin come on out" She realized Kevin was following her

"Right here." he tapped Amanda's shoulder from behind appearing as if from thin air

"CRAP! ugh don't do that!" she punched Kevin in the arm

"Sorry" he chuckled

"Did the plan wor-" An explosion set off back where they had previously been battling the ninja pigs

"Yep he fell for it, nice trap" Kevin relaxed and began walking alongside Amanda towards the tower

"It was obvious they were dodging all my shots so the only way was to catch them by surprise. Then when you leave, have the remaining one follow where my shot came from and set off the explosive I left" Amanda smiled a cocky grin obviously proud of her strategy

"Right, thanks, Commodore," Kevin remarked

"Say, if you're so great at strategy what gives?" Kevins question was only met by a blank expression left on Amanda's face

"What do you mean?" She muttered

"Well since your dad was like a Major General being from the Marleybonian Navy and all shouldn't you, ya know?"

"Be a privateer?" Amanda finished his sentence keeping her gaze forward

"Well yeah" Kevin could tell she was in deep thought and returning to her normal emotionless self

"One, Never bring my parents up again, _Ever_!" her words were harsh

"Two, I wouldn't expect someone as simple minded as you to ever understand." Amanda began walking faster leaving Kevin behind as he was thrown off by her rudeness

Finally, they reached the tower in silence

...

"That's great thank you so much!" I bowed to the monk who returned to his previous state of meditation

Alura had given Rebecca the tea and applied the ointment to her wound and as she did the scars began healing and it was as if she had never even been shot.

Alura said the tea was to calm her nerves and ease her pain so I felt better already knowing Rebecca was going to be fine.

The doors behind us were opened and we saw Amanda and Kevin enter visibly beaten and exhausted

"Yikes, are you guys alright?" I asked but noticed Amanda seemed to have an annoyed look on her face

"Whatever, how is she?" She crossed her arms and looked at Rebecca who was still sleeping

"She's uh.." I didn't know what to say, I was intimidated

"She be doin' just fine Mandy, a bit of rest and she be back to her regular self," Alura said cheerfully

What's going on?

"Well finally some good news" her voice was still annoyed and she didn't seem all that thrilled

"So then I guess we're done here grab Rebecca and let's go" She turned back to the exit and began walking

"One moment." A goose with a satchel entered from another room

"A message, from skull island."

He handed her an envelope

Her eyes widened

"What it be?" Alura noticed the expression and walked over to Amanda a saw the envelope herself

"This can't be good, it's sealed with a gear symbol, Armada." she ripped the envelope open and read aloud.

 _Bravo, order of the rose, we seem to have fallen for your trickery. Make no mistake it will NOT happen again and we will be coming after you. You are our new target and it will be my pleasure to rid these skyways of your wretched existence. Don't bother returning to skull island, there's nothing for you there anymore._

 _~Rooke_

The room fell silent.

 **An**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, Special thanks to my good friend Anthony for helping me write this chapter (Aka Everythingandthereforenothing) hope you enjoyed and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Awake. Home sweet battlefield!**

Rebecca jolted out of her bed throwing the sheets nearly across the room.

"You're awake" I gazed at her for a while,it was amazing how much better she seemed to be getting, I've never seen someone recover so fast from a sparkshooter wound especially from an armada officer.

"Daniel?" She didn't seem to know where she was as she looked around at the ship cabin which clearly wasn't hers as it was decorated and furnished with lavish marleybonian furniture.

"What are we doing on the United Allegiance?" she moved her legs to hang off the bed and sit up right on the corner to face me

After we left the pagoda in mooshu we found a dock and Amanda unbottled one of her old navy ships she inherited from her family

"We're heading back to Skull Island to make sure everything's alright" I helped her keep her balance as she seemed to be lightheaded

"Alright..? how long was I-"

"2 days." Amanda was standing in the doorway with a blank expression as she looked over us as if we were children even though she was the youngest of us

"Ugh.." Rebecca clenched her fists hard enough to hear the crackling sound of bones

"I can't believe i-" She lowered her head in shame so her face was invisible, hidden behind the red curtains of her hair

Amanda's gaze seemed even more focused now on Rebecca.

"Get some rest, you'll need it soon. Alura summoned you another rose weapon while you were out" Her demands faded as she walked further away down the hall and out to the deck.

Another 30 or so minutes passed as I explained all that happened since we escaped the armada ship to Rebecca who listened intently

"So we're heading to skull island expecting Rooke to not leave a trap?" Her expression almost looked as if she was disgusted with the idea.

"Well, We- I mean they thought of that already and when we get there Kevin will scope out the town before we dock"

"I don't like it.. but if Alura came up with the plan I trust her vision"

"So is Alura like, the leader?" I leaned forward in curiousness I don't know much about this team or whatever it is and i'd like to know who stands where

Rebecca looked at me and opened her mouth as if she was going to talk but she paused and looked at me for a moment.

"Alura's a witchdoctor." She stared at me in confusion

"And?" what did being a witchdoctor have to do with anything

"And so she can't be the leader, so.. I guess that makes you the leader now." she rested her palm firmly on her right cheek staring at me still in deep thought

All I could let out was a scoff followed by a faint "What"

"Well you _are_ the privateer." she grinned as if she knew I had no idea what I had gotten myself into

"But i-"

A knock on the door in the well known rhythm 'one and-a two-and ..four one' nearly startled us as we'd been alone this whole time.

The door creaked open and Alura's wide eyed face popped in

"Becca girl!" She opened the door fully to enter and paced towards the bed

"I see the medicines be working wonders for you" she sat at the foot of Rebecca's bed and placed her hand gently on her leg

…

Another hour passed of sailing while me and Alura kept Rebecca company in the cabin

"So Amanda says you've summoned me a new rose weapon?" Rebecca asked Alura in a nervous tone as if she wanted no one else on the ship to hear

"Aye. It be waiting in me cabin down the hall, would you like me to get it?" Alura rose from the foot of the bed

Rebecca paused but Alura knew she was anxious

"Right. I be back." she gently shifted out of the room leaving us alone

"Hey Rebecca" I said snapping her out of more deep thought

"Yeah?"

"Whats a rose weapon? I mean, Avery gave me this sword and shield, and I've noticed all of your weapons are different than anything I've ever seen wondering the skyways" a question lingering in the back of my mind ever since Avery handed me my sword which I've been reluctant to use

"No one told you? Wow so much for the staying organized goal this year"

"Well.. I guess you could say our weapons aren't like others because they're the only ones in the spiral and they were specially made for us. They sort of enhance our already strong powers-"

"Wow, what do we need special weapons for?"

"You didn't let me finish! Our weapons aren't just special, Daniel. these weapons are incredibly dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands. they were made in-"

"GUYS!" Kevin's boisterous voice echoed in the cabin loudly

"Get to the deck quick! Armada brigade!" just hearing the word Armada gave me chills, I still don't know how to fight something that doesn't die let alone isn't alive

Rebecca jumped out of bed and grabbed a plain spear from a closet across the room

"Guess ill have to do without a rose weapon, lets go grab your sword" She ran out the door leaving me alone

I glared at the sword laying against the wall in its scabbard next to the shield.

Am I really ready to fight? How powerful is this thing and how do I use it? What if I lose it?

The monitor relaying kevin's voice buzzed alive again "DANIEL GET YOUR BUTT TO THE DECK. NOW!" This time Amanda's voice commanded me causing my feet to throw me forward without thought and grab the shield leaving the sword.

…

Pushing the door to the outer deck wide open I was blinded by rays of sunlight

when my vision repaired I saw the others standing side by side near the ships horn

As I approached them the daunting sight of an armada fleet blocking the skull island docks came into view

"How the hell are we supposed to take out the whole armada fleet!" Kevin's jaw was dropped so low I was afraid it'd hit the ground.

"Uh, Alura, do you mind?" Rebecca asked eyes fixated on the fleet while the group watched alura intently

"Aye this be strong magic you ask for ill have to hold back and guard the ship after words and it take time" her sigh was deep and she seemed reluctant to do whatever she was about to do.

"Thats fine we'll have 4 rose weap-" Amanda did a double take at me and rebecca and fury entered her eyes.

"WHERE are your weapons!" She stomped her foot

"Alura hasn't gotten the chance to get mine yet!" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"And you?!" she closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose

"I uh.." Great. it's my first mission on the team and I'm already embarrassing myself by just bringing my shield

"Amanda's sigh was even deeper and louder than Alura's"

"I guess you aren't completely useless" she muttered the words under her breath but I could still hear them.

They stung. Why am I so bad at this?

"The spell be ready" Alura whispered and began to hover higher and higher almost 8 feet in the air.

"Get ready guys!" Kevin stood on top of the ships horn watching in excitement

Alura slapped her hands together causing an echo and as she pulled her hands apart a glowing blue trident surrounded in currents of electricity formed.

she grabbed the trident with both hands and swung the blades overhead in a circular motion

Skull island was engulfed in dark storm clouds as it began to pour harder and harder and thunder began to boom louder and louder.

The winds howled and caused the sails of the armada fleet to vibrate violently leading to the ships drifting uncontrollably.

A good 20 ships began colliding into one another creating a large plethora of wreckage similar to flotsam.

"Open! Vortex of Poseidon!" Alura called out triggering a whirlpool to rage right below the wreckage swallowing the whole fleet in a matter of seconds.

"The way is cleared lets go!" Kevin threw a small black bead to his feet causing smoke to explode around him allowing him to vanish into thin air

"Rebecca if you'd please..." Amanda held her hand out eyes closed chin up

"Gotacha!" Rebecca looked excited as she took Amanda's hand

"I've always wanted to throw you overboard" Rebecca sneered

Amanda chuckled just before Rebecca could fling her towards the dock.

She flew through the air with grace and just before she could hit the ground she fired her rifle straight down allowing her to land softly

"Guess this means we're teaming up" Rebecca smiled at me holding my shield

"So how are we uh.." how the heck are we gonna get past that whirlpool I don't know how ill land like Amanda and I certainly don't know how to disappear like Kevin.

"Good question.." she held her chin and stared at the ground

"Yo Alura!" she shouted up at the still hovering Alura

"Ask me to teleport you, an I throw you into da skyway meself" she answered

"Worth a shot" Rebecca shrugged.

After a moment of thinking it was as if a light bulb went off in my head

"The cannons!" Rebecca glared at me as I said it for a second and a huge grin traveled across her cheeks

"You're brilliant!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the nearest cannon

"Wait how are we-"

"Come ooon! This will be so much fun!" she had already shoved me into the barrel of the cannon alongside herself

"here goes nothing!" before I could even think of protesting I heard the sound of the string being lit aflame

…

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Rooke sat in his large armada arm chair with a map laid out in front of him on the table. He studied the skyway of skull island for any pirate hideouts he could snuff out to purge the world of pirates.

Just then his big metal door creaked open and a group of 5 entered the room

They were human, each one of them bearing the striking image of a pirate belonging to each pirate class. Except they didn't wear regular pirate clothes. Each of them was equipped in armada officers uniforms.

They knelled before Rooke

"How did the mission go?" Rooke asked without looking up still studying the map.

"Skull island is in shambles." the girl in the front spoke clearly the privateer

"There was no sign of the order of the rose on the island sir" the musketeer spoke

"Very disappointing.." he got up from his seat and began walking slowly towards the group from around his table

"The armada is paying you a fortune to rid the skyway of that retched order and you mean to tell me you couldn't find them so you just, GAVE UP?" his menacing voice pierced the silence in the room

"Clearly, it was a mistake hiring you... and you know the punishment for all pirates under armada law" his took hold of his giant battle axe.

The nervousness and dread of the pirates before him were clear as day as each of them trembled in fear

The door slammed open.

It was deacon with a missing arm

"THAT DAMN ORDER" he rushed in completely ignoring the group of pirates

"I see you've had a bad trip" Rooke joked

"That vile swashbuckler! Look what she did!" he pointed at the area where his arm used to be

"Just go fix yourself with spare parts deacon, bishop should have some" Rooke was audibly annoyed now

"yeah, yeah. I'm not just here to complain" he tossed a screen across the table to Rooke with a map of skull island and a blinking red dot

"Whats this?"

"i wouldn't have just let the girl _escape_." he said as if it was obvious

"i shot her with a tracking bullet. That's her location now." he sat on the other side of the table

"Well well well.." Rook glared at the group of five once more still on their knees

"Looks like you get to live today." the relief was visible

"head back to skull island and end this once and for all" Rooke commanded

the 5 shared a glance

"NOW!"

 **End Ch 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Lost**

I relaxed and opened my eyes as I felt that my feet were on the ground again.

We made it safely to the dock.

"Guys over here!" Kevin shouted out from across the other end of the E-shaped dock.

As I and Rebecca ran towards him and Amanda we looked back towards Amanda's Marleybone ship which looked much more intimidating from where we were.

The large royal blue and gold ship floated dormant in the sky and was surrounded by what seemed to be a protective aura as Armada reinforcements surrounded the ship.

"Yikes" Rebecca called out

"Two rose weapon casts in such a short time, I hope she's okay" Rebecca looked concerned as if she wanted to go back to the ship and help

"she'll be fine. She, unlike some of us, can handle herself" Amanda began walking up a flight of wooden plank stairs that creaked as she stepped onto the island

I and Rebecca visibly annoyed shared a glance.

"Don't worry guys" Kevin looked back as he followed Amanda

"I think she's starting to like you!" he chuckled

…

Walking into Avery's court my heart sank.

Everything was destroyed. The schools ransacked, the shops all pillaged. The once radiant life fountain went dry with bodies of other pirates scattered around it.

"Th- this is horrible who would do such a thing?!" Rebecca looked furious with a single tear rolling down her rosy cheeks

"They must have been trying to heal themselves after the attack from the armada.." Amanda's voice for the first time seemed soft and delicate.

The still, quiet air was haunting and sent a shiver down my spine as I tried not to stare at the lifeless bodies before us in the eyes.

Their eyes were the worst part. Wide open, some bloodshot. Filled with fear.

Part of me wanted them to move, to blink, something!

Something to give me hopes that these poor people weren't all just, gone.

Nothing.

There were also some defective armada soldiers meaning there must have been a fight but it's clear who won

The silence was destroyed by a sharp gasp coming from Amanda who had wondered off towards the musketeer's roost

She screamed an ear piercing shriek that filled the island.

Snapping into reality, mine, Rebeccas' and Kevins' attention snapped towards Amanda who was on her knees holding someone, sobbing.

The 3 of us inched closer to get a better look and found that the girl Amanda was holding looked allot like her. Her hair was white but styled in a short pixie cut. She also wore the same kind of clothes as Amanda with Marleybone officers badges except she was less decorated. She looked about our age if not younger.

She was pale like all the other lifeless bodies laying around. Her blue eyes wide open in fear. Next to her was a rifle.

"Why were you here?! Who did this? I'm so sorry!" Amanda sobbed into her shoulder holding her more and more tightly.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned to see Kevin nod his head towards the shopping area near the docks.

I followed.

There waiting was Rebecca pacing back and fourth as Kevin led me to her

I think we were all choking back tears. I've never seen Amanda in so much pain and it honestly caught me off guard.

We shared a moment in silence our gazes averted towards the ground. This all felt so unreal.

The sobs coming from Amanda began to fade.

We were left in a painful quiet that seemed too fragile to break.

"Let's go.." Rebeccas voice was weak and dropped

"No," Kevin said in a stern tone

Rebecca cocked her head back in confusion

"She just lost her sister. Let's give her more space, she'll find us" his last words were hard to make out as he entered the Kraken skulls tavern.

I began to pace towards the door as Rebecca walked beside me.

 _Her sister. How terrible I never knew she had siblings. Maybe I should learn more about my new friends._

Upon entering the Tavern I noticed almost nothing was out of place beside the lack of pirates enjoying a bottle of yum

Kevin sat at a round table with his elbows perched in front of him while he kept his head up with both hands folded against his mouth as he stared into the distance.

We joined him. A few seconds of solemn silence and shared stares followed.

Rebecca broke the ice and spoke, "This is all just so much, what do we do now?"

she buried her face into her palms

Kevin sighed and thought for a second

"I'm honestly at a loss at this point. I've never seen Amanda so.." he paused to think of a word to describe her

"broken?" I finished for him. It was true and the look on his face agreed with me. Amanda never really showed emotion and always kept cool from what I've seen and now the fortified tower she's built around herself seems to have crumbled.

"well we can't just wait here" Rebecca sounded like she had lost all hope at this point

something about Avery's court seemed off, then it came to me.

"The trainers!" I blurted out as I jumped from my seat, I realized I sounded a bit inappropriately excited about my idea considering the current situation and sat back down

I was just glad to be contributing to the group for once

"What about them?" Kevin's face lit up, he seemed elated about it as well

"uh, well.. the court was uh. filled.. so I was thinking wouldn't the trainers be there too?" They looked at me with suspicious furrowed brows

"Well yeah, but they weren't?"

"Exactly, meaning they must have escaped, meaning Avery would have gone with them so they must be somewhere or else why else would there be so many armada ships still here" it made sense to me and I honestly enjoyed giving them hope again

They both stood with me followed by Kevin saying, "You're right!"

"Good job, fisher boy!" Kevin winked

ugh

"I told you, he's a natural leader, no wonder Avery chose him" Rebecca threw a soft punch at Kevin's arm

 _Chose me._

Amanda yelled again in the distance followed by multiple gunshots.

"That's her. Let's go!"

…

We arrived at the top of the stairs from the docks in a scurry to find Amanda in a full out firefight with a squadron of armada scouts.

Rebecca began to sprint, her spear held tightly against her chest, but before she could attack she was stopped by Kevin

"what are you-"

"look" he directed her attention back towards Amanda, who was on a rampage

Her shots were rapid and less precise than usual, about half of them missed

Her fire was so constant that the soldiers barely had a chance to fire back. She shot critical after critical.

"If we join there's no guarantee she won't fire at us as well" Kevin watched with us in a worried awe

a few Armada brutes joined but were also bombarded by Amanda's rage.

"TAKE THIS!" she reached for the bag of ammo tied to her belt, pulled out two red bullets, and loaded her gun

Her head snapped towards us her eyes filled with fury.

"Rebecca! Up! NOW."

Rebecca at first hesitated but quickly made her way over to Amanda

She grabbed Amanda firmly by the hips and thrust her up enough to put Amanda at least ten feet in the air.

While in the air she shot twice sending out flaming orbs of what seemed to be fire towards the remaining armada troops.

When the shot finally impacted the group they set off two explosions of flame taking out any machine that might have still been functional.

Amanda once again stuck her landing but this time with less grace but even more brute fury.

I jumped when I heard the sound of a light applause directly behind me.

"Bravo! It is true what they say about the order I suppose" More armada?

No, this was a human, he was too short to be armada, but he was dressed just like an armada troop.

"oh? Have I blown my cover?" How did he manage to sneak up behind us?

"Greed! Ugh! You were supposed to assassinate their Privateer!" A more heavily armored pirate appeared from behind the privateers school. They both wore armada masks

"Sorry, wraith" he shrugged

"We have to go now!" Kevin's voice sounded terrified

"Wha-" Rebecca was struck with the side of a metallic shield.

"Don't let these pirates escape. Greed, back into hiding, Wraith defend my position. Envy summon a few skeleton archers to keep sloth hidden. Go!" The pirates followed his orders and prepared for battle

"The sins of the armada have arrived to end your miserable lives"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Amanda! Back straight! For once at least _look_ like a proper lady" My mom's voice struck me and automatically made me sit up and tense up

Every weekend we host these dinners for the officers of the Marleybone navy, and every weekend I have to dress up and act like a perfect girl.

"Mom can I be excused, I believe I have violin lessons soon" the dinner table went quiet

"I don't know, _can_ you?" she responded reminding me of my grammar.

"May I" I rolled my eyes

She stared at me for a moment in disappointment as if she knew my plan to stow away on one of the ships and become a pirate.

"Very well." she looked back down at her dinner plate and stabbed at her food

"Thank you." I stood and curtsied to give a proper farewell to the rest of the dinner table. Including my father, younger sister and our guest.

I walked down the corridors of our mansion looking for the window I agreed to meet Kevin at.

When I turned the corner of the corridor leading to the window on the wall at the end I heard a creak in the wooden floors behind me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back

"Who's there?" I called out and my little sister rose came out from her hiding spot behind a large plant vase.

"Why are you leaving?" She looked down at her feet in nervousness

"I'm not-" I tried to think of a lie to tell her and reassure her but I couldn't since I am leaving and she may never see me again after now.

"how did you know.." I sighed

She ran over to me and nearly tackled me down in a hug

"Please be safe, I'll miss you" she caught me off guard as she's never hugged me before.

"I will." I pulled her closer in the hug enjoying my last moments with her

"Maybe one day I can visit you in skull island?" She looked at me with the universe of wonder in her eyes

"I'd like that"

 **End Ch. 7**

 **If anyone is interested I have a new Wizard101 story called "The choice" check my profile!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and sorry for the wait!**


End file.
